Another Note: Unfinished
by o0ElLiOto0oRuTh0o
Summary: A cycle…a disruption…a new chance?...Light somehow is back in his high school and wait, the death note is GONE?...Ryuuk dropped the death note. It should have fallen straight down…except a gust of wind just had to interfere,causing the death note to hit the head of a certain dark-haired, panda-eyed detective. Crap! L has the death note!


Author: Elliot

Title: Unfinished

Setting: AU

Time: past, present, future

Genre: Mystery, Adventure, etc

Summary: A cycle…a disruption…a new chance? Light somehow is back in his high school and wait, the death note is GONE? Ryuuk dropped the death note. It should have fallen straight down…except a gust of wind just had to interfere…causing the death note to hit the head of a certain dark-haired, panda-eyed detective, whom we all know and love…_Crap_. L has the death note. Light wants the death note. And Ryuuk…well he just wants his apples.

Disclaimer: I'm saying once and for all, I wish I owned death note…but I don't…*sigh*

* * *

Light fell on the ground, writhing in pain, inwardly cursing Ryuuk. He couldn't believe he was going to die by his own weapon. He, Kira, was dying by a heart attack and it was all because of the thrice damned apple loving Shinigami.

He clutched his chest; his senses were slowly losing focus of his surroundings.

Light's mind replayed many scenes from his life, mostly relating to a certain detective, who was his rival. If L was here he would have definitely mocked his situation. But L wasn't here. L was dead and Light would soon be joining him.

And suddenly, an odd sort of wish gripped Light out of nowhere. He wished he could just see L one more time.

_A tear._

Light vision was blurry but he was quite certain that there was an odd shadow like figure approaching him. But he couldn't find it within himself to care.

Light slid his eyes close.

_Snap._

XxXxX

_A constant swirl, a continuous circle, a breathing body…_

_A disturbance, a break, a strike to the heart…_

_Jolt._

XxXxX

Light opened his eyes before blinking because of the light hitting his eyes.

"Mr. Yagami, do you get this problem?" said a male voice, sounding oddly like his teacher from high school, somewhere ahead of him. Light looked up, his face slipping into a perfect mask with practiced ease as if on auto, and noticed that, yes, it was his teacher and he was in his classroom back in high school.

Light quickly glanced at the black board._ Hm, calculus. Easy._

He quickly solved the problem in his head before answering the teacher without batting an eyelid and the man went back to teaching his class.

Light leaned backward in his seat, making sure his mask of concentration was perfect, and started analyzing his situation in his head.

As far as he could recall, he and the rest of the Kira Investigation Team were in the warehouse but Near had foiled his plans. It was revealed that he was Kira and Matsuda, that bumbling idiot, shot him, before he could finish writing Near's name in the piece of death note in his watch, THREE times. After which Ryuuk killed him via the death note.

So the question was how the hell was he in his math's classroom back in high school? Light's mind was racing with infinite number of possibilities, each one more absurd than the last.

Light quickly checked the time and the date.

_Wait, this is the time when…_Light turned his head toward the window and sure enough he could distinctly see a black object fall from the sky. _The Death Note_.

Light felt this odd sort of pull inside him. His desire to go and get the death note was overwhelming and was threatening to engulf him. But he had to wait until the class ended no matter how unbearable his urge was.

Light made a dash for it when the bell, thank god, finally rang (Of course he made sure he looked picture perfect). He reached the school yard and made his way towards the hedges where he knew the death note was located, only to freeze. His stomach dropped. Shock and panic bubbled up inside him and the back of his head throbbed.

The death note was _gone_.

Some one other than him had the death note.

* * *

So, I'm not really sure if I should continue with this, it's all up to you folks.

Review to tell me if you want me to continue or not.

Thanks…:3


End file.
